crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Venice the Mink
"Oh boy..." : - Venice after discovering he's been sent to the past Venice is a mink from Sonic's world(approximately Silver's time). He enjoys learning new things, playing video games, swimming, and helping others. He is almost always eager to please, often going to great lengths and ignoring his own preferences. He believes that every living thing should live as it pleases, even if their views and preferences are different from his own. Except spiders. For all he cares spiders can go back to the fiery depths of Hell. Also for some reason his ideal voice actors would be Jason Ritter at his current age and Jerry O'Connel as an adult until further notice. Because reasons. Pre Sonic '06 Early Life Before the timeline was altered, Venice lived a hard life in a world governed by Survival of the Fittest early on. As soon as he exhibited signs of being able to generate, harness, and weaponize destructive Blitz energy was quickly taught how to use his powers. He soon became proficient enough to hit a target from over fifteen yards away and learned early on that he could not cancel a shot once it built up to a certain point after an accident with a half-empty propane tank. The only person who he really got close to other than his parents was Willow the Mudi. Separation When Venice was about ten and a half the survivors he and his family was traveling with was attacked by Iblis Takers. After much urging from his parents, he fled the fight. After night came and went, he started looking for everybody. Venice looked for the group in the area around where the battle took place, spending almost two weeks combing the area. He lived off supplies he found in abandoned backpacks. He decided to that maybe they'd accidentally left him behind. He first searched in the ruins of a hotel. After searching to no avail, he was about to give up when he heard a noise in the shadows. He used his Blitz energy projectiles as a light source, searching the darkness while readying himself for an attack. He discharged them into the ceiling when he saw Willow cowering in a cabinet. She told him what had happened to the rest of the group, how they had been overcome by the beasts. After the initial shock and breakdown, they both looted the hotel for supplies and headed out into the ruined world. Extreme Measures About two years later while Venice and Willow were in an old military base attacked looking for abandoned rations they were attacked by an unusually large Iblis Golem. After trying to fight the Golem off and failing, Willow's legs and left arm were left crushed beyond repair. Venice distracted the beast by igniting an old missile and carried Willow away into a cavern. After using his energy as a flare he discovered that they were in an old laboratory. He decided to look around to see if he could find any useful equipment to use to try and save Willow. He stumbled upon a machine with four sockets presumably meant for limbs due to the outline on the flat part of the machine. A notice on the machine showed a crude drawing of a figure with a mangled arm lying on the table, putting their arm in a socket, and pulling it out looking angular but fixed. Venice lifted Willow onto the table, opened the leg and left arm sockets, gently moved her limbs into them, closed the sockets, and pressed a large button that was next to the picture. A bright yellow-green light flashed from the sockets, and after a few moments it subsided. The sockets opened, and what he saw made him gasp. Willow's ruined limbs were transformed into robotic machinery. Mortified by what he had done, he looked for any kind of explanation. He saw dust-covered lettering on the other side of the machine and wiped it away. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the word ROBOTICIZOR written on the side. Venice slumped to the ground in shock. He started crying to himself. Willow heard his quiet sobs and woke up. She exhaustedly whispered his name and asked what was wrong, which caused him to look up at her. He tried to come up with an easy way to break the news to her, but couldn't. Pulling himself together, he helped her sit up and told her to look down. When she saw herself she drew in a sharp gasp. What had once been flesh and blood was now cold, lifeless metal. Saying nothing, she regained composure, swung her legs over the Roboticizor, and, with Venice assisting her, stood up. It was almost frightening how well Willow could use her new limbs. It was as if she'd had them her whole life. While she was familiarizing herself with her limbs and the room, Venice left to retrieve the supplies he'd left behind. After searching for about fifteen minutes he found where he'd stashed some of the knapsacks he had to leave. When he got back to the lab he dropped all the sacks he'd found. Helping Hand The place was a mess. Many of the machines were overturned and broken, there were holes in the walls, and small fires smouldered on some of the regular furniture. In the middle of the wreckage was a sheepish-looking Willow. After snapping out of his stupor Venice ran to the nearest fire extinguisher and started to put out the flames. Willow started apologizing profusely, saying that she didn't know what had happened. Venice noticed that the palm of her left hand was smoking. He beckoned her over and looked at her hand. In the center of her palm was a small hole. Pondering for a moment, Venice asked Willow to do whatever she'd done again. Try as she might, she couldn't reproduce her earlier actions. Frustrated, she slammed her fists on the remnants of a table-and simultaneously caused a large discharge of electrical energy to erupt from her hand and ignited jet thrusters in her feet which blasted her into the ceiling. Venice grabbed her ankles after the thrusters disengaged and pulled her out of the ceiling. He had an idea, but he needed to test it. Venice asked Willow to think about something that makes her mad. She begrudgingly complies, and in a short amount of time she accidentally fires off a pulse of energy from her hand after her anger hit it's peak. Venice deducted that increased adrenaline was what triggered her limbs' enhancements. Figuring that this could serve as a possible danger to the both of them, he decided to train her how to use her new abilities. Since he had long since learned how to control his Blitz powers he figured he would sympathize with her an understand how she felt; confused, uncertain, and scared. Whenever it was safe they would train outside the lab. Death After about a year later Venice had managed to train Willow how to control her new abilities. One night while searching for supplies they where ambushed by a pack of Iblis Biters and Takers. A they fought the monsters they failed to notice a form emerging from the fires below. After an ear-shattering roar, the two Mobians turned around to a sight that made them stop in their tracks-Iblis had arisen. They tried to fight it off, but ultimately their efforts proved to be in vain. Deciding retreat was the only feasible action, they turned and ran, blasting away any monsters that inhibited their escape. Enraged, Iblis started forming a tornado to fling derbies at them. As they neared a safe point, a stray dumpster hit Venice, knocking him off a ledge. In his last moments, Venice charged up the largest and most powerful Blitz energy charge he'd ever created and discharged it at the monster. It was enough to allow Willow to escape. He passed out from overexertion and fell into the flames below. Post Sonic '06 Early Life Venice was born in a hospital in Soleanna on August 14, 3423 to Elexis and Rocco Mink. When he was about four he met Willow the Mudi at the park and the two eventually became close friends. He gained a keen interest in Extreme Gear when his Aunt Valerie, a Gear rider in the Pro Circuit, visited his family when he was seven. First Signs When Venice was twelve years old Eggman Nega attacked Soleanna. Amid the chaos and confusion Venice displayed his first signs of being able to harness energy, the stress triggering his Blitz powers. After he accidentally blasted a wall to bits, he accidentally hit Eggman Nega's ship with a stray charge, grabbingb the mad scientist's attenbtion. He ran away to hide from the man, panicing about his newfound powers. He was eventually found, and when Nega lifted him up to eye level with a robotic arm on his vehicle, he accidentally blasted him in the face with a weak blast. This caused Nega to flinch, hitting the robot arm. Venice fell, but was luckilly not too far from the ground to begin with. He hit the ground and ran away. Shortly after the incident he told his paarrents what had happened, and they called in a friend of theirs to help him learn how to use his powers. Time Warp Four years later, Venice and Willow were sneaking into Eggman Nega's base. They had caught wind of a particuarly nast plot of his. They didn't know what was up, but they figured that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. After accidentally breaking an alarm tripwire globe Nega's robots started persuing them. They hid in a vent until they were sure it was safe, but didn't notice the robot hovering above the vent. After it captured them, it took them to Nega's main control station. He gloated about how they must have been stupid to think that they could sneak in ans sabotage his plans. He then proceeded to explain his plan to conquer time. He then told the robot to have them follow him, and showed them his time vortex machine. Venice had been secretly working on his and Willow's binds, and in no time at all they had broken out. Eggman Nega had apparently anticipated this, and when the two young Mobians had seemingly escaped he turned on the machine from behind it's control panel. The force of the vortex pulled Venic and Willow in. Blast to the Past Venice and Willow eventually woke up in a small town. Venice sat up and took in his surroundings. He noted that the buildings around him looked like the ones he'd seen in his history texts at school. Near panic, he and Willow ran to the nearest Mobian , a young coyote about their age. They asked her what year it was, to which she answered as being 3237. They proceeded to faint. The two time-displaced Mobians awoke in what appeared to be a small but surprisingly cozy and roomy shack with the coyote. She had apparently dragged them to her tree house for interrogation. She asked all sorts of questions, and after getting many annoyingly cryptic answers from the two involuntary time travelers, gave up and finally introduced herself as Jaki. Alternate Zone Counterparts Francis Johan Mink Francis is Venice's counterpart from Moebius. He is reckless, selfish, deceitful, and overall not too pleasant of a guy. He's Venice's main rival though the two don't confront very often. He and Hickory the Mudi aren't friends, but he will call upon her expertise when it's needed. He is capable of Rage Shifting. Mecha Venice Mecha Venice is Venice's counterpart from an alternate Zone where over 90% of the population is Robotized in order to survive a deadly virus outbreak. He isn't nearly as cheerful as Venice, and sometimes falls into short bouts of depression over the fact that he's not technically alive anymore. He's friends with his Zone's Willow the Mudi, who is one of the 10% who have a mutation that fights the virus. He is not capable of Rage Shifting. Vinnie Janice Mink Vinnie is Venice's counterpart from the 63rd Zone. Her history and personality is identical to Venice's. She is capable of Rage Shifting. Vitigis the Rogue Vertigis is Venice's counterpart from the Medieval Zone. He is a skilled archer who lives in the Deep Woods, stealing what he needs to get by. He's extremely laid back, preferring to be a lover rather than a fighter.He mostly just stops trespassers with a "fee" he instigated himself or distracts them with his antics to get what he needs. He believes that he's quite the charmer, often courting maidens who enter the woods. While he does have Venice's Blitz energy abilities he mostly uses them to set alight his arrows or other utilitarian uses. He is capable of Rage Shifting. Venice Jago Mink (Sonic BOOM) History of character unknown Venice Jago Mink (SFCW) The incarnation of Venice that appears in many events on the Wiki so as to not mess with Mobius Prime Venice's storyline. His appearence and abilities are identical to Mobius Prime Venice. He appears in various Wiki events such as Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! and Cartoon Comics. Bad Future Mink Uprising Venice An incarnation of Venice who resides in a timeline where the mink mounted a revolution against the other races that has been come to be known as the Mink Uprising. In this timeline he is a high-rank officer of the Mink Army, is much older than Venice Prime (being 29-years-old), is much more bitter and angry than Venice Prime, has greater control of his Blitz powers, and has a large predjudice against the other races, especially hedgehogs. He is capable of Rage Shifting. Gallery Venice 2015 Prototype.png|Venice's current design Venice the Mink OT.png|Venice at the time of his demise in the original timeline Doodle Venice.png|Venice's attempt at a self portrait Rider Venice.png|Venice in his Extreme Gear equipment (OLD) Rage Shift Venice.png|Rage Shift Venice Venice Sprite.png|Venice sprite (first STH sprite edit) Venice the Mink Shaded.png|A lazilly shaded picture of venice Mink Army Venice.png|Venice in a Mink Army uniform Waiting....png|Venice waiting for asks|link=http://askvenicethemink.tumblr.com/ Summer Venice.png Venice Sprite Take Two.png|Second attempt at a Venice sprite Adult Venice Redux.png|Venice at the age of 25 Snazzeh Mink Coat.png Graveyard of lost concepts Original Ugly Venice.jpg|Venice's (admitably ugly) first design Venice the mink 2 0 by spyro9-d4hr6d5.jpg|Venice's first major design overhaul Venice the mink 2 1 by spyro9-d4ndyhm.jpg|Venice's third design which featured altered colors and chest fluff Venice the MinkW.png|Venice's previous design Super Venice.png|Venice's scrapped Super form Wolfmink Venice.png|Venice's scrapped Wolfmink form Knight Venice.png|Venice's scrapped Knight form Arabia Venice.png|Venice's scrapped Arabian Knights form Trivia *Venice is from the Archie Comics continuity as it has been confirmed that the events of Sonic '06 have taken place. *The energy Venice utilizes is known as Blitz energy. Blitz energy is a sort of combination of fire and lightning that looks like psionic energy. *Venice is based off Silver the Hedgehog's prototype name and species. **He was original concepted after this design. *Venice is capable of a powerful pseudo-transformation called a Rage Shift. Many are capable of this in his time as supernatural powers (Chaos, pyrokenisis, ect.) are much more common. *There is a Venice Ask Blog on Tumblr. *Venice has a skill-type Extreme Gear called the Fleeting Spark. *Venice used to have many forms; some were transformations while others were dimensional counterparts. These have either been altered or scrapped. **Venice originally had a Super form which turned his main coat blue, his eyes and attire various tones of yelow, caused his hair to flow as if under water, and allowed him to fly, create bigger energy blasts, heal others, and time/zone travel. This was scrapped in favor of the Rage Shift. **Venice had a Wolfmink form that was essentially the same as Sonic's Wolfhog form except he did not gain elastic properties and had a harder time controlling his animlistic nature. This was scrapped altogether. **Venice's Medieval Zone counterpart was originally an unnamed knight. This was scrapped in favor of Vitigis the Rogue. **Venice originally had an unnamed Arabian counterpart. This was scrapped altogether. *There are two universal constants that surround Venice- **Venice is always destined to lose his right eye in every Zone he exists in after his 23rd birthday unless he dies beforehand or is Robiticized. **Venice has the uncanny trait of overusing the expression "Oh boy". Category:Mink Category:Males Category:Good Category:Mustelids Category:Anthros Category:Mammals Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters